Hämsterviel's Kill
by Princess Pom Pom
Summary: Yuna knew it was her final day... it was time for her to go. Rated T for a reason!


**Yuna: WHAT!**

**Me: *says quickly* I DON'T OWN STITCH! ONLY TH OCS! ENJOY!**

**Trent: TRIVIA: Originally, Zira (from the lion king) was going to originally kill Yuna in this fanfic, which would make a crossover, but Pom-Pom ruled this out for some unknown reason... so instead she put Hamsterviel as Yuna's killer...**

**Dawn: Stupid murderous rodent... -_-**

**Hämsterviel's Kill**

Everybody stood their horrified and utterly traumatized, even Jessica stood their traumatized even though she hated Yuna's guts. Who knew the gerbil could be so _dangerously violent!_

"I'm tired of Delia's beating. The only way I could get 626 is by ending your _life for good_." Hämsterviel said venomously. "Any last words _earth girl?_"

Yuna was bruised, beatened and fatally wounded by Hämsterviel. All she could do is gape.

"Naga Takabah!" Stitch said. "Take me instead! You got me! Take me, but don't end Yuna's life!"

Angel was piercingly bawling her eyes. She was on her knees, crying and crying until she couldn't cry no more.. When those two met, they started off as enemies and a rocky relationship, but until Stitch showed them that they can be ohana. They got along perfectly! She couldn't stand to see Yuna died.

"Don't murder Yuna you sadistic, blackhearted pig!" Angel weeped.

Yuna's four children, Lorey, Spike Jr., Electra and Verity were trembling rapidly. Electra let out a cry of despair as she clutched on to Stitch. Hämsterviel was so inconsiderate and unfeeling, he didn't even that Yuna's own children (who were 3 years of age) watch their mother die in his hands! How sick...

"M-M-M-Mama..." Electra said.

"D-Don't die..." Lorey said.

"Mom~!" Spike Jr. wailed.

"..." Verity couldn't talk. Not when she wa born. She sat there and crying silently, watching the few moments of her mother.

Hiroman was crying to, but he wasn't bawling his eyes out like Angel was. The kid had feelings for Yuna and his feelings grew stronger everyday.

"Don't do it! Please!" Hiroman cried.

"_Too late_." Hämsterviel cackled venomously. There was a sickeningly psychotic, demonic tone in voice. So _sickening _it was considered gut-wrenching to everybody. It made Angel cry even cry more.

Even though Hämsterviel was smaller then her, he manage to defeat Yuna.

"It's okay... guys—" Yuna was cut off.

"So the _slut _speaks at last." Hämsterviel spat psychotically. Did I mention he was being darkly _rude _to Yuna.

"SHE ISN'T A _SLUT!_" Stitch shrieked piercingly.

"It's my time to go..." Yuna said weakly. Her voice was so fragile... so weak that it sounded so lifeless. It brought emotional discomfort and pain to everyone. It also made everyones stomach knotted, hence Toriko even threw up as a result. Yuna's brother, George comforted his girlfriend.

"Glad to hear that you are giving up and being so _relentful_." Hämsterviel said.

Yuna put up a mighty fight and fought like a tiger, but she couldn't win. She was tempted to cry out for help, but was the use of doing that? _It would be too pointless _Yuna thought.

As Hämsterviel went enthusiastically for the kill and aggressively picked up the beaten 12-year-old girl. Yuna saw no soul, compassion nor mercy in the albino rodent's red eyes. She flashed a terrifying grin at the gerbil.

_**"Long live Yuna Kamihara..." **_Hämsterviel laughed psychotically.

Yuna's last thought was—_I'm coming home, mother and my love..._

And the lights went out...

Hämsterviel slashed Yuna's throat, who let a bloodcurdling cry of agony. It was Yuna's last breath... tears stream down her eyes.

Angel let out a strident scream of fear and horror, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko and Doleres called outYuna's name in agony, her children screamed bloody murder and lastly, but not least, _**Stitch screamed Yuna's name the loudest...**_

_**"YUNA!"**_

There was a buttload of blood everywhere... It was too much blood oozing out of her neck. Yuna died 6 minutes later from blood loss...

_I'm sorry everyone... Stitch... Hiroman... My kids..._

Yuna was truly dead... She was in a better place now...

**Me: Okay... Now I know there is Yuna haters out there. I'm Yuna fan... I didn't want to write this but I was bored...**

**Yuna: And if anyone who is in tears of joy, think it's funny or this made your day or something. Well, screw you all. Because I don't give a damn okay. Haters gonna hate. *leaves without a word***

**Me: Review?**


End file.
